That Boy is Who!
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: The slayers gang was having a party when Zafiel said someone powerful is competing in a magic compition. Who is he. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Reunion

This is an Idea I got from watching DBZ. Don't blame if I appear in the story. To find out how I got into the story read "Out of Nowhere" written by me and Elvengirl. Enjoy.  
  
That Boy is Who ?! 1. Reunion  
It was a nice day to meet up with old friends the slayers decided on having a reunion at Frili's house. Every one was there even Xellos who is not usually wanted. Martina was thare with her husband and newborn baby Zomelgustar, named after Martina's monster. Then came a knock on the door, Frili answered and there stood what looked like a 13 year old girl in a trench coat.  
  
"Hi everyone sorry I'm late and sorry but Ryou-chan couldn't make it."  
  
"Oh hello miss Zafiel come on in."  
  
"Thank you Amila I will."  
  
Lina butted in "Why couldn't Ryou come?".  
  
"Oh well she has somthings to attend to."  
  
"Like orders from your master?"  
  
"I gess you can say that." stared at the people in the room who she is yet to know.  
  
"Lina who is this? "Martina asked staring at the girl.  
  
"Oh yes to everyone who doesn't know her yet this is Zafiel servant of Night King ."  
  
"Miss Lina you mean she's some sort of monster."  
  
"Not quit Sylphiel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explane it all to you later." Zafiel looked around the room as she walked in and noticed little Val crawling around on the floor and started cooing and playing with him.  
  
"Zafiel how do we know this isn't another one of you and Ryou's pranks."  
  
"Why Zel what ever do you mean." Zafiel said while picking up little Val.  
  
"The excuse about Ryou not coming." "I a sure you I was not lieing or playing a prank. Ryou-sama has been quit busy lately. Besides she doesn't do little pranks like me, like the time we lead you to those hunted ruins that was basically her idea."  
  
"...."  
  
Amila spoke "She does have a point Mr. Zelgaddess ."  
  
"..."  
  
"My Zafiel you seem pretty excited about something." Xellos said who was being unusualy quit .  
  
"I'm competing in the sorcerer's guild magic competition tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Zafiel put Val down.  
  
"But Zafiel why are you competing it's not like you to enter strength contests." Said Frili.  
  
"Someone really powerful is competing I want to fight him"  
  
"Another mission." asked Gourry.  
  
"Nope, just for fun."  
  
Lina butted in again "Who is this powerful person?"  
  
"Yeah and why haven't I sensed him?" Frili butted in(will people stop doing that.).  
  
"You would of if he wasn't concealing his power."  
  
"What?" said Zel.  
  
"You mean he's some sort monster." Lina said.  
  
"Nope he's from this physical plane."  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"Nope Human."  
  
"What?" all said  
  
"Huh wha." said Gourry  
  
"Doesn't seem possible." Said Zelgaddess. "Boy you sure say what a lot." Said Zafiel. "By the way would you guys like to compete."  
  
"I don't know," said Frili "what are the rules."  
  
"Well if you fall out of the ring during the mach you lose same thing for when fall unconscious and killing you opponent is against the rules. Other than that it's basically any thing goes."  
  
"I gess I'll compete." said Frili.  
  
"Me too." Said Xellos.  
  
"Oh yah I almost forgot to mention the prize money."  
  
"P-prize money," Stuttered Lina. "How much?!"  
  
"Well first prize winner gets a hundred thousand gold coins then it goes on down."  
  
"All right I'll enter." Zafiel's grin grew.  
  
"Great we leave in the morning"  
Ryou: No fair writing a finfic without me in it.  
  
Zafiel: Sorry.  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
Zafiel: Anyway hope you like it so far, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Tournament mystery solved

Sorry to all of you who are reading "Out of Nowhere" my friend is having problems adding the next chapter.  
  
Ryou: hey I forgot ok.  
  
Zafiel: yeah you forgot to talk to me too.  
  
Ryou: @$%^&*!  
  
Zafiel: so any way heres the next chapter enjoy.  
That Boy is Who?! Ch.2 Tournament mystery solved  
The Slayers gang got there at noon, it was a good thing they left in the morning or they would not have gotten there in time. It was tourcher walking for that long with Zafiel singing the whole way. At least they made it with out Lina trying to kill her or they'd all be dead( Zafiel's anger is worse then Lina's). As they all looked around they noticed all the little shops set up, it was like a carnival.  
  
"My I didn't so many people would be here." said Sylphiel.  
  
"Well of course a lot of people would be here I mean how many magic competitions have there been." Zafiel answered.  
  
"Not many ." said Zelgaddiss.  
  
"Exactly." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Makes sense to me." Said Gourry. Lina was quiet she was thinking all about what Zafiel said yesterday and was thinking why she never herd of him and who he was and how could someone might be as powerful as Zafiel.  
  
"Miss Lina you've been quit since we got here." Said Amila.  
  
"I've just been thinking that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey guys I think we should get to the registration booth before it closes." said Zafiel.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The preliminaries took long enough it was two full hours of waiting in line and testing and more waiting. Finally the top sixteen contestants where chosen and where now waiting to draw numbers.  
  
"I thought they would never end." Sighed Frili.  
  
"I know how you feel." Answered Zafiel.  
  
"Excuse me will all contestants come up and pick a number when I call your name."  
  
"So are you going to tell us who this mystery fighter is?" asked Xellos.  
  
"Nope. You'll find out on your own." Answered Zafiel.  
  
"Man, you can be as much of a pain as Xellos." complained Lina.  
  
"First up Lina Inverse."  
  
"Here." Reached her hand into the box and pulled out a number. "I'm number seven." Zafiel held out her hand like she was about to snap it.  
  
"Xalofe."  
  
"Hey Zafiel what are you doing?"yelled Frili.  
  
"Just going to change the numbers a bit."  
  
"What that's cheating!"  
  
"It's not like you to cheat." Said Lina  
  
"Sagrow."  
  
"I know but I want to make sure I fight this guy in the final round." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Prillow."  
  
"Aran."  
  
"Galuos."  
  
"Dranore."  
  
"Vofea."  
  
"Zafiel." Zafiel heard her name and put her hand into the box and pick a number but before she pulled it out she snapped her fingers and the number on the ball changed and she pulled it out.  
  
"Number four."  
  
"Frili Ul Copt."  
  
"Number two." At the sound of two the gears in Zafiel's head started turning and an evil grin grew.  
  
"Helow."  
  
"Xellos Mettelim." The grin on Zafiel's face only grew wider when Xellos placed his hand into the box. Zafiel reached out her hand and snapped.  
  
"Number one." Frili's mouth turned to a frown.  
  
"Seloan."  
  
"ZAFIEL HOW COULD YOU PAIR ME UP WITH THAT MONSTOUSETY!!!!!!!!" Frili yelled Zafiel only giggled.  
  
"Latous."  
  
"Wellow."  
  
"Ozzirbihp." A small boy with short sandy blond hair and fiery eyes stepped up to draw a number. Once again Zafiel snapped her fingers (she does that a lot).  
  
"No way that can't possibly be the fighter you spoke of, he's a kid." Said Lina.  
  
"Yep, that's him." Zafiel answered.  
  
"Number ten."  
  
"Ok tell me how a kid can be as powerful as you say and tell me now?" Asked a confused Lina. Xellos and Frili perked up they're ears.  
  
"I heard about your fight with Hellmaster Phibrizzo and I requested that Hellmaster be reincarnated as a good person so that we could fight together. It turns out the Lord of Nightmares heard my request and made it happen."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!" shouted everyone.  
  
"Your joking it possible be him." Said Lina.  
  
"Nope I'm not joking, Ozzirbihp is Phibrizzo reincarnated. And there's a pretty significant clue."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Think about it Ozzirbihp is Phibrizzo spelled backwards, pretty neat huh."  
  
"I don't believe it." said Frili. As Lina and Frili stared at the young boy in disbelieve Xellos slowly faded out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miss Lina and the others have been gone for quit some time." Sighed Amila.  
  
"The preliminaries are take longer than I thought." Said Zelgaddess.  
  
"I wonder who that really powerful person is that Zafiel told us about." said Gourry.  
  
"Yeah me to." Said Zelgaddess  
  
"Well you don't need to wonder any more." Said Xellos suddenly appearing right in front of Zelgaddess' face.  
  
"AHH!" Yelled everyone.  
  
"Xellos what in the world are you doing here!" Yelled Zelgaddess.  
  
"I just thought you would like to know who the mystery fighter is."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What?!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You mean to tell us that that little brat was reincarnated." Said Zangluss.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You mean that little kid that almost killed us?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't believe it." Said Amila.  
  
"Nether do I." said Sylphiel.  
  
"What is that little brat up to now?" said Martina.  
  
"Excuse me but the tournament is about to begin so every one take your seats."  
  
"Well looks like we should be going." Said Xellos after he disappeared to fight in the tournament.  
Zafiel: Sorry it took so long I was really busy doing school work and my sister was one most of the time. Unfortunately the next chapter is probably going to take longer. Again sorry to keep you waiting. 


	3. The boy has skill

Zafiel: I'm finally writing the third chapter. It took lots of thinking. I hope your satisfied.  
That Boy is Who?! Ch.3. The boy has skill  
The small boy looked around at the people he was competing against and was frighted.  
  
'I'm afraid what mother said was right even though I'm the most powerful sorcerer in my village but these people are professionals. On the other hand I promised that I'd that prize money for the village. Oh what am I going to do?' he thought.  
  
"Are you ready for the competition to begin!" yells the announcer through the microphone. The crowd yells back in applause.  
  
"Alright then lets begin. First we have Frilia a former priestess facing off against Xellos a wandering priest." Both Frilia and Xellos entered the ring.  
  
"Oh look Miss. Frilia and Mr. Xellos are fighting in the first round." Said Amilia.  
  
"How in the world did that happen?" Asked Zel.  
  
"Hey does any body else hear that?" Asked Gourry. Everyone looks next to Sylphiel and there's Tsuki Ryuu crunching on popcorn.  
  
"Ah Miss. Ryuu what are you doing here?" Asked Amilia.  
  
"Hey Ryuu-chan your not supposed to be in this fanfic!" Yelled Zafiel.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Tsuki Ryuu and vanished. Lina hears some clicking, she looks over at Zafiel who is typing on her laptop. Zafiel looks up at Lina.  
  
"Ehhehe." Said Zafiel and puts her laptop away.  
  
"So who do you think is going to win Zafiel?" asked Lina.  
  
"Defiantly Xellos." Answered Zafiel.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now you listen nagoma don't you dare try any thing funny." Said Frilia. Pointing her mace at him.  
  
"Why would I don't need any help to defeat you any way."  
  
"That's it!" Frilia swings a frontal assault with her her mace and Xellos dodges it and both repeat the same over and over. Until Frilia got Xellos over to the edge of the ring.  
  
"I got you now nagoma!" But then in slow motion Xellos moved out if the way with Frilia going mace first out of the ring.  
  
"Ring out! Xellos advances." Yelled the announcer. ( I told yeah.)  
  
"I told you I didn't need any help defeating you." Said Xellos.  
  
"Grrrrrrr." Responded an angry Frilia.  
  
"Wow. He didn't even need to use magic." Said Lina.  
  
"He is a clever fellow isn't he." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Next up we have Zafiel a talented teenager facing Aran a middle class sorceress."  
  
"I'm facing a kid I was hoping for a challenge." Said Aran. Both fighters entered the ring.  
  
"And begin!"  
  
"This will be easy." Said Aran "Fireball!"! Very quickly, so quickly that the audience couldn't trace her movements Zafiel jumped and landed behind Aran.  
  
"Typical." Said Zafiel as she knocked Aran straight out of the ring and into a wall, leaving a small crater. Leaving the audience wide mouthed and wide eyed.  
  
"Ring out! Zafiel advances."  
  
* * * * * *  
"That big guy was nothing but talk, he wasn't tough at all." Said Lina.  
  
"Next up Vofea a clever witch facing young Ozzirbiph."  
  
"Ozzirbiph is next." Said Zafiel. Both fighters entered the ring, for the first few seconds in the match Ozzirbiph just dodged too sacred to do anything else. Then Vofea started to insult him then he started to grow angry on the next elmecea lance he seemed to teleport.  
  
"What!" said Vofea. Then Ozzirbiph appeared in back of her and casted a fireball, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Wow, he did it." Said Amilia.  
  
"Apparently she wasn't kidding." Said Zel.  
  
"Out cold! Ozzirbihp advances."  
  
"You weren't joking, he is strong." Said Frilia.  
  
"Yes it should be a real challenge." Answered Zafiel.  
  
* * * * * *  
Zafiel: Well don't complain if you did not like how I described the fights. I'm still new at this.  
  
Ryuu-chan: I thought it was good.  
  
Zafiel: Your different. Any way what were you doing in there?  
  
Ryuu-chan: I just wanted to get some popcorn.  
  
Zafiel: Uh haw. Anyway hope you stop by again for the next chapter, if anyone is even reading this. See ya next time. 


End file.
